


I promise that you'll never find another like me

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: A collection of one shots about Drake Mallard and Donald Duck's relationship
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Comments: 187
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally fell head first into a random ship with like, v little content. I think they'd be cute together 🥺😍 but know these aren't super serious. 
> 
> Chapters may be loosely connected but timeline not concrete, and not really connected with the show - eg Drake is already Darkwing but Donald hasn't reconnected w Scrooge in the first part.  
> Influenced from 2017 DT and 1991 DW
> 
> Typed on my phone yes, sorry for typos, also not wearing glasses sometimes 0:
> 
> Enjoy xxx

There were many indisputable laws and universal truths, Drake thought as he entered the coffee shop. Gravity, for one. Gizmoduck is a hack for another. And third, that he'd always meet the cutest people when he looked his worst.

And boy, was this guy cute. 

And boy, did Drake look a complete mess.

He'd been awake all night patrolling, and then stayed awake as he had errands to run. The 14 hours he'd been awake mixed with a bout of insomnia the morning before had left him groggy and his two feet barely took him through the door of Starducks. He hadn't fixed his hat hair from the night before, and could only say with 63% confidence his shirt wasn't inside out. 

In short, he wasn't going to be making the IT List any time soon.

And at the counter was an absolute vision in navy. The duck was in a sailor uniform that was completely clean and neat and perfect. He was somehow balancing 2 toddlers on his shoulders and another in his arms, and ordering his drink. Even under the stress of 3 noisy kids and a loud place, the duck was polite to the worker. He may as well have stepped right out of Drake's diary.

He didn't mean to stare, but Drake had to admit he had no idea how long he stood there just looking at the duck before the door slammed right into his back and he fell down face first. 

"Just great" he muttered to himself. Another universal and undisputable truth was his luck could not be worse. 

"Are you okay?" a voice above him asked, and Drake looked up to see Sailor Suit offering him a hand to help him up. While still balancing all the children.

"Oh sure!" he replied. He accepted the other's hand and stood. "It'll take more than that to knock me down!" Drake smiled as he brushed off the apologies of the person who'd opened the door. He turns away from them to find Sailor Suit smiling at him.

"Uhr" he manages, ever so eloquently. Smooth Drake, he mentally chastises himself. Sailor Suit suddenly wears a concerned look.

"You better sit down" Sailor Suit says. He guides Drake to a nearby booth, before setting down the children on the bench and allowing them to play. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh" Drake manages, which does nothing to ease the other's concern. "Just tired, ya know?"

"I know" Sailor Suit says, gesturing at the children

"Triplets?!" Drake asks in surprise. He doesn't know how he didn't realise before, but in his defence he is very low on caffeine.

"Yep" Sailor Suit points to each child in turn as he introduces then. "Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn. And I'm Donald"

"I'm gay"

"What?"

"Drake I said Drake I'm Drake". If there was ever a time for a giant hole to open and swallow somebody to save them from embarrassment, it would be now. 

Before Donald can ask any questions, or Drake can over explain and embarrass himself further, a server brings down too coffees and some desserts. One is Donald's order and the other is Drake's usual, free of charge as apology for everything. Drake assures her it was unnecessary but doesn't argue, wanting to move on from it all.

"So..." Donald says when she's left. "Gay?"

Drake's luck never let him have nice things did it?

"Yeah" he manages to say, before stuffing a donut into his mouth to avoid elaborating. 

"I'm bye"

"You're leaving?" Drake chokes out around his mouthful of food, spraying crumbs everywhere 

"No" Donald says, completely deadpan. "I'm _bi._ B-i"

"Ohhh" Drake sighs, embarrassment and relief flooding his mind. "Cool"

"How hard did you hit your head?" Donald asks, smiling playfully and Drake laughs. They pass a pleasant hour talking with only occasional interruptions from the kids about one stealing the other's toy, a perceived injustice that means the world to them as toddlers. All in all, Drake thinks maybe his luck isn't completely awful, all the time. 

Especially when he and Donald exchange phone numbers and promise to meet up again soon.

Especially when he manages to make it all the way home without falling anymore.

Not so much when he realises his shirt was inside out, but even that doesn't bring down his mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald didn't used to worry so much, he's sure of it. If he had, his blood pressure would have been through the roof. But being a dad will make anyone a worrier, especially to 3 children, and especially especially to 3 children who find trouble wherever they go.

Dating a superhero will also make someone worry. 

He worries Drake will get hurt. He worries he'll get recognized and this whole relationship will place his boys in danger, or Drake, or even that someone will connect him with Scrooge and the old man will be in danger. They still aren't talking, but he doesn't wish harm on the old duck. 

(If only Scrooge had cared about Della as much)

Donald didn't used to worry, but right now dawn approaches and Drake isn't home yet. The boys will be waking up and getting ready for school and will easily notice his absence from the kitchen table. They know he works nights, just not what he works nights as. They'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

The sun rises and Drake hasn't come home.

The boys awake and Drake isn't home. As expected, they have questions, but Donald says Drake is just working late and they easily accept it. He wishes he could too.

The boys go to school and Donald returns from dropping them off and Drake still isn't home.

Unable to relax from anxiety and worry Donald turns to cleaning the houseboat. It's practically spotless as he had done the same last night for the same reason, but he can at least tidy the breakfast dishes, and now no one is asleep he also vacuums. Drake still isn't home.

He watches the lunchtime news, and doesn't know if he should feel relief or more worry when there's no mention of Darkwing Duck. Drake still isn't home.

He tries to do some of his freelance work but can't focus. He tries for the millionth time to ring Drake but gets no answer. Donald doesn't know what to do. 

Drake still isn't home. 

He eventually lies on the couch, wide awake, trying to think of anything but the worst, but preparing himself for it too.

Donald is halfway through debating the pros and cons of moving away if the worst has happened when the door opens. And finally, Drake is home.

"Drake" he's up off the couch and hugging the other within seconds

"Don" Drake replies softly, returning the hug.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Donald's inspecting him for injuries and Drake let's him, knowing this is the only way to set the other's mind at ease

"I'm fine. A situation got out of control and I had to leave the country. SHUSH won't let me reveal too much - something about data privacy I think" Drake explains as Donald hugs him again, satisfied he has no injuries that need attending to. "Did the boys notice I was gone?"

"Just this morning. Told them you were working late" Donald says. Suddenly the roles are reversed and Drake is giving him a once over

"You didn't sleep". It's not a question but Donald feels like answering with a petty lie or snarky comment. But that's not who he is anymore.

"Couldn't" he says, instead of going into the details. They both know. They both understand sleepless nights and insomnia, worry and restlessness and not being able to turn off thoughts.

"Then we'll sleep now" Drake smiles sleepily as he heads for the bedroom. 

"But we have to get dinner started" Donald protests weakly

"We'll order out" Drake says, taking off his hat and mask. "Right now, we sleep"

And cuddled together on the bed, they finally do


	3. Chapter 3

The boys are quiet after school that day. Donald and Drake exchange worried looks and do their best to lift their spirits but nothing works. Drake heads off to patrolling as Darkwing Duck that night worried about them.

Donald hears a floorboard creak behind him as he washes dishes and checks the time. Not nearly close to when Drake would be home, so it must be the boys. 

"Weren't you three in bed?" he asks, not turning from the dishes just yet.

"How did you even know?!!" Dewey exclaims and Donald smiles and turns to them.

"An uncle always knows" he says instead of revealing that he heard the floorboards they clearly didn't notice creak.

"So what's going on boys?" he asks, but no answer comes. He sighs. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes!!" The boys answer in unison and smiles. Whatever the problem was, maybe something sweet and hot would fix it.

10 minutes later sees them all sitting on the sofa with mugs topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

"So?" Donald prompts, not pushing them to talk. The boys sit silent for a moment, exchanging looks with each other. Donald ignores the pang he feels at how alike he and Della they are sometimes.

"We made Father's Day cards in school today" Huey starts. Donald feels like he's beginning to grasp the situation already, Mother's and Father's Day are difficult holidays for the family.

"Okay" he says, again not pushing them to explain. It has to be in the boys' own time.

"We did a Happy Uncle's Day card!" Dewey said. "Its really awesome!!!! There's a lot of glitter"

"I'm sure I'll love it" Donald smiles. He always does love their Uncle Cards. Even if they leave him brushing glitter off himself for the next week.

"And well..." Huey starts, but looks to his brothers.

"We were wondering if we could..." Dewey continues before looking to Louie

"Make Uncle Drake a card too?" Louie finishes. 

Donald looks at his boys. Huey nervous, Dewey excited, and Louie fake nonchalant about it all. 

"I think that would be really nice" Donald says and the boys immediately seem relieved. "It'll be a nice surprise for him"

"We have to make it when he's not here though! So it's a surprise" Huey says. "He usually arrives home either just before or during breakfast which is at 8am so that gives us...." He glances at the wall clock and counts the hours "10 and a half hours to make a card!"

"And to sleep" Donald gently reminds them, knowing how his boys tend to get extremely focused on their projects

"THIS IS NOT ENOUGH TIME TO DEWEY THE AMAZING CARD WE HAVE PLANNED" Dewey stands quickly, and Donald barely manages to save his hot chocolate from falling and spilling everywhere. 

Donald covers the kitchen table with newspaper and with some help from him, the boys get to work. 

-

5am and Donald is still trying to sweep up glitter so Drake doesn't get suspicious. He's tired, sure, but this is going to be so worth it. 

-

The next day the boys' moods are better and Donald and Drake smile, delighted to see them cheered up. Drake asks him about it but Donald simply smiles at him and shrugs. 

-

 ~~Father's~~ Uncle's Day arrives and Donald is up early with the boys. He supervises the making of Drake's breakfast, cooking and making sure they boys don't spill the orange juice, then helps them to set the table. By the time Drake is awake the set up is complete for his Uncle's Day breakfast. 

Drake cries and the boys would be worried if they weren't used to his powerful emotional reactions. He hugs the card to his chest and later frames it near his side of the bed.

-

"I didn't realize they loved me that much" Drake later admits and Donald shakes his head fondly. 

"Everyone on this houseboat loves you with all their heart Drake" he smiles before kissing his partner as Drake blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of my patented "characters have hot chocolate and everything is okay now" :)  
> When even is father's day idek lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Uncle's Day! Angsty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning to update daily it just keeps happening lol. Again feel free to leave any ideas/prompts in the comments!!!!!!!!!!! ❤️💕💖💟

"Uncle's Day" was what the Duck/Mallard household had celebrated for years. 

The boys didn't know that the unofficial holiday predated Donald even being an uncle. He wasn't ready to tell them about it yet though, about how he and Della had celebrated it with Unca Scrooge, or really to tell them anything about their mom or their great uncle.

"It's okay to miss him you know" Drake said, placing a gentle hand on Donald's shoulder. Donald sighed. He'd told Drake everything of course, and sharing the pain, talking about it, had helped him but it still hurt. It hurt so much

"I wish I didn't" he admitted quietly, even though the boys were asleep, early to bed after the late night making a card and the excitement of Uncle's Day. "I wish I could just be mad at him, and not feel like this"

"I know" Drake said, pulling his partner into a hug. He loved Donald, and knew he was usually full of energy and enthusiasm, or a spitfire. It was one of the things Drake loved about Donald the most. Seeing him so low and sad was so strange and heartbreaking. 

Drake held Donald as he cried. Cried for his boys' losing their family and not even knowing, cried over the memories of his sister, cried over the memories of his uncle, cried over what had happened between them all, and finally cried for himself. Always last on his list of what to care about, always his own final priority, and Drake couldn't do anything about it. 

But tomorrow would be better. And above all, Drake held onto the belief that maybe one day Della would return, and that next Uncle's Day maybe they wouldn't have this pain anymore. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad!!!

"Launchpad!!!" the triplets exclaimed happily when they saw the pilot descending the houseboat stairs

"Morning Launchpad" Donald greeted. "Coffee?". At the other's nod he grabbed another mug and filled it up, passing it to him as he sat at the kitchen table.

Drake comes in behind Launchpad, taking his already filled coffee cup and a slice of toast from Donald's plate while he's distracted. 

"What's the big idea?" Donald asks when he notices, but there's no anger behind it, just amusement.

"Well I was hungry" Drake says, waving the slice of toast in front of Donald's face jokingly. "And you didn't even say good morning to me! So I was owed toast"

"Good morning Drakey" Donald says. He leans in for a kiss and so does Drake. At the last second, Donald stops, reaches over, and takes back his toast. He sits back down, smiling triumphantly, as the triplets and Launchpad laugh at the antics. 

"Oh you've won this round Duck!" Drake grouses, the light in his eyes giving away that he's joking about being upset. "But I'll get you next time"

"Mmhmm" Donald agrees as he eats. "There's more bread on the countertop for your own toast. Make LP some too"

Drake stands to do so, dropping a kiss to Donald's forehead as he passes and making the other blush.

"Ew not at the breakfast table! Please!" Louie fake gags while his brothers pull over exaggerated faces of disgust, making the adults laugh.

-

"So Launchpad" Dewey starts "What's it like working for the richest duck in the world? Is it true about all his adventures?"

"Did he really discover new worlds?" Huey joins in

"Does he really swim in his money?" Louie asks.

"Woah fellas, give Launchpad a chance to answer! Or maybe to rest, he is after a long night's work" Drake interrupts. Launchpad looks over at Donald who nods to him sadly. They'd discussed this before, and Donald was fine with Launchpad talking about Scrooge with the boys, as long as he never brought up their connection to the richest duck in the world 

"Working for MrMcD is cool" Launchpad says. "He doesn't go on adventures much but there's a garage somewhere in the house with some treasures apparently. He and Mrs B - the housekeeper - won't let me in there since it's dangerous"

Donald has to bite his tongue to keep from asking about Duckworth. It's none of his business anymore. 

Under the table, his grip on Drake's hand tightens. Thank goodness for his partner's ridiculous ability to handle pain or he'd probably have broken it by now when the topic of Scrooge came up anywhere.

"I don't think he's discovered new worlds" Launchpad says. "Most of the time he's just at home or at the money bin, doing work. And..." Launchpad pauses for dramatic affect "he...." Another pause and the boys are clearly excited to hear what he has to say. "swims in the money bin every day"

"Every day?!" Huey exclaims. "How? Surely that hurts!! Is it paper or coins? Does he have to wear a swim suit? Is it even safe?"

"I told you it was every day!" Louie gloats as Dewey passes him $5, having lost the bet. It's the same $5 they always bet with, neither ever having it long enough to actually spend it as they frequently make new small bets that Donald and Drake pretend to know nothing about. 

Beside him, Drake yawns and Donald realises the time. Drake's been up hours and clearly, so has Launchpad. Plus the boys need to get to school.

"Boys, grab your jackets its chilly out, we gotta get you to school!" Donald announces. "I'm sure Launchpad will be able to answer more of your questions about some boring rich guy this evening" he says as they all groan at the idea of leaving.

"Some boring rich guy?!" Louie repeats as he goes to get his school stuff. "How could someone with money be boring?"

"How could someone who adventures so much be boring?" Dewey asks, following his brothers. Their conversation continues into their bedroom

"You staying here today LP?" Donald asks, quickly brushing past the topic of his uncle.

"If that's okay" Launchpad replies, taking the hint. They've done this before after all 

"You're always welcome here, you know that!" Drake says and Donald nods. He glances quickly to the boys' room but none of them have emerged yet

"How is the old duck?" Donald asks, keeping his voice low. On a small houseboat with 3 children, he definitely learned that walls have ears.

"The same, healthy and everything" Launchpad says. "Just keeps himself busy with work."

Like uncle, like nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad!!!
> 
> Side note idk if I'm writing HDL well????? Help???????


	6. Chapter 6

It's a small town but even so, he'd never expected to run into Her.

Goldie O'Gilt did not belong in Duckburg of all places. She belonged in gold mines and ballrooms and stories his uncle told them before bed. She did not belong in the middle of the street.

"Donald?!" she exclaimed, just as surprised as he was. 

"Aunt Goldie" he greeted.

"I'm not your aunt" she pointed out with a fond eye roll.

"You're not not my aunt" Donald refuted and she smiled, not disagreeing. This was nice, easy, and familiar. Almost like the old days, when he was a kid and she was his sort of aunt he could go to with anything in confidence.

"How are the boys?" Goldie asked and suddenly the bubble popped. It could never be as easy as it used to be again. 

"Wanna come to the boat?" he says instead of answering. He doesn't want to continue this conversation in the middle of the street. She nods and follows him to the pier.

"It's....cosy" Goldie comments. "I'm sure we could get you a bigger one with a little-"

"No thanks Goldie" Donald says, not even wanting to hear the plan. 

"At least hear me out!" she says, sounding amused, not offended. He shakes his head, no. "Fine, have it your way" 

"Don?" a voice calls as they board. Drake comes round from the front of the boat. "Oh hello! I thought you were getting groceries, not company?"

"Drake, Goldie, Goldie, Drake" Donald introduces. "Car broke down before I got to the shop and then I ran into Aunt Goldie"

Drake nods in understanding. He's familiar with his boyfriend's bad luck striking, and from stories he's heard, he's familiar with Goldie in ways. 

"Nice to meet you" Goldie says. Drake feels her summing him up, assessing if he's good enough for Donald no doubt. He may not understand the relationship between them but anyone Donald was willing to consider family was important, and therefore Aunt Goldie's opinion mattered.

"Likewise" Drake replies and shakes her hand. "Why don't I head out to the grocery store and you two catch up?" he offers.

"But you've been working all night" Donald protests "You need to rest!"

"Eh I couldn't sleep anyway" Drake insists. "Besides we need stuff for dinner and I'll get your car towed while I'm in town. Will you be staying for dinner Ms.O'Gilt?" Drake asks, turning on the charm offensive. She smiles and he thinks he's doing okay.

"I'd love to but I don't think any of us are ready for me meeting the triplets just yet" she says and Drake nods in understanding. 

"Then you, me, and Donald shall simply have to meet another time" he says and smiles when Goldie and Donald nod agreement. He heads off to the store, happy with himself. 

"I like him" Goldie says once he's out of earshot. 

"I'll let him know" Donald says. "He'll be very proud to have impressed The Goldie O'Gilt"

"I didn't say anything about being impressed Donnie" she teases as they head to the kitchen. "Just that he's nice"

Donald laughs and begins making coffee, remembering how Goldie takes it even after all these years. She sits at the dining table and takes in the houseboat. A comfortable silence falls between the two, similar to early mornings back at the mansion, before Scrooge and Della had woken up when they'd often come across each other and share breakfast.

"So these are them?" Goldie nods at the photos on the walls as Donald sets down the coffees and joins her. 

"Those are the boys" he informs her. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie"

"Cute" Goldie says. She finds herself at a lose for a moment, children never really having been a common conversation topic for her. "They uh....they good kids?"

"No" Donald snorts into his cup and she laughs. "They're little terrors, always finding trouble and making trouble."

"Sounds like someone I know" Goldie says carefully. She stares at a photo of the three boys on the wall instead of looking at Donald. Easier to keep her cool façade if she doesn't meet his eyes.

"They're like three mini Dellas" he agrees, sadness filling his voice. 

"Oh and you were Mr Goody Goody?" she teases to lighten the mood. It works and they're both smiling again. 

Donald proudly fills her in on everything the boys do and say and are and Goldie tells him about her latest adventures and all her run ins with Scrooge. They're few and far between as the old duck has taken to focusing on business more than adventure unfortunately, but she always knows where to find him. 

"As do you" she reminds Donald when she mentions that fact and he sighs. "Look, Donald, I'm not going to force you to talk to him or not talk to him. All I know is I'm happier when I'm his friend than when I'm his enemy. And he misses you"

Donald doesn't meet her eye, and she suspects she knows why. Easier to keep up the façade.

Footsteps above them alert them to Drake's return and both are suddenly made aware of the time that has passed.

"You should probably go" Donald says regretfully. "The boys will be home soon"

"And you're not ready to explain how the amazing, fabulous, and inspirational Goldie O'Gilt is here, I understand" she says. "Not every day people find a celebrity in their house"

"Pretty sure they've never heard of you" Donald teases and she laughs good naturedly.

"Look after yourself, okay Sailor?" Goldie says.

"I will if you will" he promises and she nods. Goldie heads for the stairs, unwilling to say an actual goodbye.

"We'll do dinner sometime" she says as she leaves. 

Donald knows they won't. Goldie will leave town soon, she always does. She'll go around the world on her adventures and have her fun. She may be unreliable for choosing times and dates to meet up, but Donald knows one thing. She won't spill her secrets, and nothing he told her today will get back to Uncle Scrooge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with Goldie and Donald's relationship I need to see it more sjsjdjdnhdhdhd also she's so fun to write!!!!
> 
> Lmk what you think xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IsabellaNajera mentioned introducing the Caballeros to Drake.....hope you like it :D
> 
> Includes some spoilers for The Legend of the Three Caballeros very briefly. I'm imagining that those adventures all happened when Donald, Panchito, and José were in college, pre HDL being born.
> 
> Reminder you can leave prompts - or even smth you vaguely wanna see! - in the comments and I'll see if the writing vibes let me add it!!!!!!!!!!

"So the boys don't know about the Caballeros?" Drake clarified.

"Nope" Donald replied. The duck was a flurry of activity as he cleaned the houseboat before the others arrive. "As far as they're aware I don't even have friends" he laughed.

Drake nodded. He understands Donald's reasoning, after all, it's the same reasoning behind why they don't tell the triplets that he's Darkwing Duck. If they thought their uncle had traveled the world, gone to the moon, and other worlds, among other things, there's no way they wouldn't try it for themselves.

"Oh boy they'll be here any second!" Donald said. "I'm so excited for you to meet them D, José and Panchito are very important to me!"

"And you are very important to us amigo!" a green parrot said happily as he entered the room. A red rooster followed him smiling.

"Zé! Pancho!" Donald cried happily, running over to his friends. Drake smiles at his partner's happiness and is soon introduced to the two. 

They pass a pleasant day, with no interruptions as the triplets are at a Junior Woodchucks campout. Drake learns about José and Panchito's lives and hears a lot of stories about Donald in college, and their adventures as The Three Caballeros.

Later that evening, Donald goes to call the boys before their bedtime, and Drake is alone with the visitors for the first time.

"So, Drake" José begins "You like our Donal'?"

"I-Yes" Drake replies, taken by surprise by the question. "I really like him and care about him"

José and Panchito exchange a look, silent conversation passing between them, before José nods.

"And if you hurt him...you understand we'll hurt you" Panchito fixes him with an uncharacteristic icy look. 

"Of-of course!" Drake nods. He's faced many baddies, Bushroot, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Quackerjack, to name a few, but even Negaduck isn't as scary as Donald's friends giving him the shovel talk.

An awkward silence falls between them all as they await Donald's return. Once the other come back the conversation flows like before, and Drake is thankfully able to relax again. 

-

"I like this one" Panchito comments as he and José leave late that night. José sleepily nods agreement. Drake is nice.

"What are the odds Donald would find another superhero duck who doesn't sleep enough and survives on coffee and spite?" he asks and Panchito grins, the laughter of the two birds soon filling the nighttime air.

-

"They threatened you didn't they?" Donald asks as they both prepare for bed 

"Well I....I wouldn't say threatened! I mean I'm Darkwing Duck! I'm scared of nothing and no-one!" Drake says, but Donald fixes him with a knowing look. "Yeah ok they did it when you were on the phone to Huey, Dewey, and Louie"

"Sorry about that" Donald says. "They're protective"

"And you're worth protecting" Drake says pulling him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Drake work every night as Darkwing or does he occasionally take a night off? Yes 🥰
> 
> First time writing José and Panchito I believe!!! Lmk what you think! Have a great day xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddol bit angsty, Donald talking about Della and stuff

Drake finds him on deck in the early hours of the morning. Donald faces the sea, eyes unfocused, not taking anything in. He holds the photo of himself and Della as children that he usually keeps in his pocket. Drake quietly sits down beside him.

"Dewey time travelled" Donald says after a long time passes in silence.

"Oh...uh..do we ground him for that?" Drake asks. None of the parenting books or blogs he'd read since finding out he liked a guy with children had covered this situation.

"He hasn't done it yet" Donald says. 

"Oh. Ohhhh!" realisition dawns on Drake at the same time the early sun rays break the horizon. "Time travel sure is complicated huh?"

"I'll say" Donald agrees and for another while they sit in silence, Donald lost in his thoughts and Drake watching the sunrise and worriedly watching his boyfriend.

"He visits me and Della" Donald finally says. "At Christmas. I don't know how yet but the more I think about it the more sure I am he knew about the Spear of Selene."

"Oh" Drake pauses. This is a difficult conversation, any mention of Della is generally avoided. "Well. You do plan on telling them when they're older right? So it's not for a while yet" he tries but Donald shakes his head.

"No....no Dewey couldn't have been much older than 10 when he it happened. When it will happen. He looks so much like he did then. I'm... I'm worried Drake. What if I don't get to tell them? What if they find out? What if it hurts them?" Donald says. He doesn't look at Drake as he talks but rather he turns up the pier, facing Killmotor Hill and the house on top of it. 

"Then you'll be there for them. _We'll_ be there for them" Drake says, knocking his shoulder gently to Donald's. Donald smiles, but Drake senses there's more. 

"He tried to warn us" Donald says. "Dewey said - well he said his name was Bluey actually" Donald snorts and Drake laughs. "And that he was a distant relative, our grandmother's niece's 15th cousin or something. And he said he had to warn us" 

Donald trails off and stares up at the sky, thinking. Drake reaches out and takes his hand. 

"I should have let him" Donald says, tears running down his face. "I should have let him warn us"

"Donnie, you know you couldn't. It would mess up time completely" Drake says gently

"It would have been worth it" Donald says. "The boys would have their mom. They'd know their family. And she wouldn't be lost forever"

Drake pulls Donald into a hug and holds him as the other cries, and the sun fully rises, causing the moon to disappear from the sky completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o lmk what you think! Have a great day xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was writing this earlier and it accidentally got deleted:( so rewrite :)
> 
> Also all knowledge of pk - who is only BRIEFLY mentioned really - comes from the wiki entry sjsjsk  
> Also also I tried? to write like a case idk if it came off well I've never written smth like that before (and it shows I think sjsjdjdj )
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Donald returned home from work to find Drake in the same place he's been when he'd left that morning. The only differences being that he'd removed his hat and that Launchpad was gone, likely to work for Scrooge. 

"Have you slept?" Donald asked. He accidentally startled Drake with his question, and the other duck jumped from his seat in surprise before quickly assuming an attack stance. He sent papers flying everywhere and Donald watched as they landed all over the room.

"Oh! Hey Don" Drake greeted tiredly. He relaxed and began picking up papers, Donald quickly starting to help.

"Hey Drake" Donald greeted. He handed Drake some papers and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'm gonna guess that's a no on my question then" 

"What question?" Drake asked sheepishly as he reorganized the table 

"Have you slept?" Donald repeated and Drake shook his head. Donald sighed. Drake often did this when he was working on a case. He could get distracted by the job and chasing down a lead he would often focus on nothing else, and forgetting to look after himself in the process. 

"Why don't you change outta the Darkwing Duck outfit and I'll make some coffee?" Donald offered. The boys wouldn't be home tonight since they were at a friend's sleepover but Drake would definitely be comfier. And more likely to sleep for a few hours. 

Drake nods and heads to their bedroom to change as Donald starts the coffee pot and tidies up a little. One of Drake's notes catches his eye and he begins to read through it. 

By the time Drake returns Donald is caught up on the case. F.O.W.L. were clearly behind the kidnapping of several S.H.U.S.H. agents. Darkwing Duck had been called in to help and so far had been working nonstop on the case for weeks.

"You think you have her figured out?" Donald asks when Drake sits down next to him.

"Yep" Drake smiles. He's tired but proud of himself and LP, and their work on the case. "Should have her within the week if we're right"

"Good". Donald stands and pours them both out a cup of coffee. "Maybe then you can relax for a bit"

"You know" Drake begins and Donald fixes him with a suspicious look. That's the exact voice the boys use when they want something. "It might help to have PK there to help...."

"PK is retired" Donald says. "Told me himself" 

"He could unretire" Drake suggests, fluttering his eyes lashes. He's not going to push Donald to do this if he doesn't want to of course, but it would be a help on the case, and it would be nice to fight crime with his partner 

"If you need help ask Gizmoduck" Donald says cheekily, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his smirk 

"You're a real comedian babe" Drake deadpans. 

"We'd have to head to Ducklair Tower to get my costume and stuff before we head out" Donald says after a few moments silence

"We could go now!" Drake says, already shooting up from his seat. "We can take the ratcatcher!"

"Because that won't stick out" Donald says. 

"We can take the car and then come back for the ratcatcher!" Drake says, not to be deterred. Donald smiles at his excitement as they head out.

\--

"Wasn't expecting you out tonight PK" Launchpad greets. "Maybe we should have made it a superhero party and invited Gizmodu-"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Drake warns and Donald and Launchpad laugh.

-

Donald and Drake stumble on to the houseboat the next day, exhausted after their night's work. 

"I'm glad we caught her last night" Drake says. "Who knows who else she'd have kidnapped from S.H.U.S.H. otherwise?"

Donald nods as he gets ready to go to sleep for the day after a night of fighting. 

"Thanks for your help" Drake says, before kissing Donald's cheek. "Couldn't have done it without you"

"I'd say any time" Donald says "but I think PK is _officially_ officially retired"

"At least we can rest now" Drake says as they climb into bed. The two begin to relax when they hear the bedroom door open

"Uncle Donald! Uncle Drake!" Huey's voice cuts through the silence. "Are you still in bed?!"

"We've been up for hours!" Dewey said "And we had pancakes for breakfast and we had cake and we had a pillow fight and we..."

Donald and Drake share a tired smile as they both sit up again, giving up on their awaited sleep to spend the day with their boys instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: the boys are visiting a friend :)  
> Me: ....did....did they *have* any before Webby???????????
> 
> I like this but idk if it's. Actually good ksksks lmk what you think!!!! xxx
> 
> Next is either the boys bonding w Drake OR winter holidays !!!! 
> 
> ALSO ALSO thoughts on Gosalyn joining the family before the boys meet Scrooge (aka the this verse version of ep 1) or after? I'm still deciding how to introduce her


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday time!!!! Hanukkah! Mentions of Christmas! Fluff!!!!
> 
> Note! I am not Jewish and have only learned about Hanukkah online! I've researched everything but may still make mistakes. Sorry if anything is wrong! Please lmk if there's anything I can improve or fix!!! <3
> 
> Also never been on a boat but spent ages getting distracted by Winterizing Boats djdjdjdj 
> 
> Enjoy!!! xxx and Happy Holidays!!!!

"Supposed to snow tonight" Donald comments as he stares out the window. 

"Cold enough for it" Drake agrees. He looks up from where he's peeling potatoes for latkes. "Boats ready for it right?"

"Yep" Donald smiles. The first time Drake had stepped on the boat he'd fallen over several times getting his sea legs, but now he was practically as used to it as Donald was. "Checked the plumbing again earlier, nothing should burst, and the boys dumped over any water buckets to stop them spilling on deck and freezing over"

"They'll enjoy the snow" Drake laughs. "Especially snowball fights"

"Yeah" Donald laughs. "And sledding. I just wish we could get them proper sleds for Christmas" he frowned. His part time job and Drake's work as a stunt double covered their bills but money was tight and it meant they couldn't buy the boys expensive gifts like they wanted to.

"Next year" Drake said as Donald sat down at the table with him. He placed his hand over his partner's. "We'll get them real ones next year. For now I'm pretty sure they like going down hills in trashcan lids. The added element of danger adds fun!"

"Says the expert on getting dangerous". Donald laughs. "Need a hand with these?" he asks, nodding towards the potatoes.

"Please!" Drake replies eagerly and Donald begins peeling potatoes with him. "But leave the frying to me. You always flip them too high and ruin them!" he teases, causing Donald to splutter out mock annoyed arguments.

-

"Don't fill up on gelt over there" Drake calls to the boys. "The latkes will be ready soon"

"Okay Uncle Drake" they call back in unison. It used to freak Drake out a little when they did that, something that had caused them to do it more often when they'd realised, but now it made him smile. 

"Not much chance anyway, since Louie keeps cheating" Dewey light-heartedly grumbles. He kept a close eye on his brother spinning the dreidel. It once again lands on Gimel and Louie smiles.

"When you're good you're good" he brags as he takes his winnings of chocolate coins. 

"And when you're cheating you're cheating" Dewey shoots back, but there's no heat to the argument.

"Can you cheat at this?" Huey asks, putting in gelt to the pot for the next spin

Louie just smiles at him without answering. Unsure of what Louie's non-reply means Huey spins the dreidel, groaning when it lands on Shin and he must add more to the pot. Dewey's eyes narrow in suspicion at Louie at Huey's loss of gelt.

As the boys play and Drake cooks, Donald watches the scene with a smile. His family may be unusual to others, but it's perfect to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy ending sappy ending sappy ending sap-
> 
> I'm not joking when I said I got distracted about winterizing boats. Nearly an hour and barely. One sentence. Boats are cool!!!!
> 
> I think I understood the game properly but if not lmk! Is Louie cheating? Is it possible? Or is it coincidence? Whomst can say? XD
> 
> There may be a short hiatus of this story bc I'm a) writing a Webby focused fic and b) planning the Gosalyn arc!!!!!! But we'll see how it all goes!!!! :D xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosa-when? Gosa-NOW!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosa-NOW
> 
> Kinda a mix of inspired by the og dwd pilot but also Ducktales let's get dangerous, both of which are my favourite episodes of both sjsjdj. Multi chapter arc, (2 maybe 3).  
> On my phone as always, sorry for typos, enjoy xxx

"There's a new girl at school" Dewey says, as he and his brothers board the deck. "She absolutely crushed the entire hockey team and was allowed join the team even though the semester and games had already started"

"What's her name?" Donald asked. 

Dewey stopped short. He'd brought the important, dramatic, and cool information, not the boring stuff like her name. For that he turned to his brother. 

"Gosalyn Waddlemeyer". Huey supplied. "She moved here from St Canard"

"So late in the year?" Donald asked. "That's weird"

"Maybe she didn't go to school until now. Not everyone needs early mornings and boring classes" Louie said and Donald hid a smile at his antics 

"Well she's in school now, and so are you three" he said, shutting down Louie's argument on why he should be allowed stay home before it began. 

-

"Waddlemeyer" Drake repeated. "Name is familiar. Who did the boys say she's with?"

"They didn't know" Donald told him. Drake, or Darkwing Duck rather, was working in St Canard and tracking Taurus Bulba. Someone suddenly leaving the town could be a coincidence, but it could also be a lead.

"I'll look into it. Probably nothing since she's just a kid but who knows? Maybe her family know something about this Ramrod" Drake said. The video chat link was patchy but they were glad to see each other on screens at least. 

"I'll keep an eye out for her here anyway" Donald said. 

"I know you will" Drake replies with a smile. Whether she was connected to the case or not, Donald would end up half adopting the child especially as she seemed to be friends with the boys. It was one of the many things he loves about him.

"Hey DW-" Launchpad calls him and the two say their goodbyes for now. 

-

"Can Gosalyn come for a sleepover?" Dewey asks. "She's gonna teach us some hockey tricks so we can try out for the team next year too!"

The boys and Gosalyn made fast friends and Donald is excited to finally meet the spitfire girl he's heard so much about. 

"If her parents say yes, then sure" Donald said. "You can set up a pillow fort for her in your room"

"Oh uhh, her parents aren't here" Huey says. And maybe Donald should have allowed for that when he spoke, said guardians instead. It's not like he doesn't know about the different shapes and sizes that families come in. 

Maybe this is part of why she and his boys are so close so fast.

"Her guardians then" he corrects. "She got an uncle too?" he asks trying for a light-hearted tone but missing slightly.

"She's in the foster home" Louie says. "Scammed some kids into taking up her chores. Lived with her grandpa in Canard but he's missing"

Donald feels his heart break for the girl. Losing family is never easy. He knows that from experience. And for it to happen to someone so young....he can barely hold back tears 

"We'll ask her foster parents" Donald says. "I'm okay with her staying the weekend if they are"

The boys cheer and Donald smiles. Nothing will stop him pulling out all the stops for this weekend to be amazing for the kids.

-

Gosalyn sings herself to sleep. 

The boys don't comment on it. They often do the same. They understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosa-NOW  
> Me writing this: wait what's the plotline again  
> This ended up a little more Donald centric than intended but also I'm love him....next chapter Darkwing Duck!! (And Launchpad!!!!!!!)  
> I'm very excited about this!!!!! Hope you all like it!! Lmk what you think!!!! Have a great day!!! xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the Gosalyn arc!!!! Road trip to Canard this chapter so pack a lunch bag (and maybe tissues idk? It's kinda sad) let's go!!!! Let's Get Dangerous!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always no glasses, middle of the night, on phone, sorry for typos. Kinda sad! Idk how that happened! Enjoy xxx

It's obvious Bulba is going to come back to the labs and try take the Ramrod. Drake and LP have been on stakeout here every night for the last week and nothing has moved. 

"Bulba must be biding his time" Drake comments. "Thinks we'll drop our guard"

"We'd never do that!" Launchpad says confidently and Drake smiles. "But I'm definitely going to go get Hamburger Hippo"

"At-" Drake pauses to check his watch, old fashioned yes but it was a gift from Donald. "1.53am? How can you stomach that at this hour?"

"So you don't want anything?" Launchpad teases as he stands from where they're crouched on the roof.

"....get me some fries and a Pep please?" Drake asks and Launchpad laughs as he leaves. 

-

He's been gone a while and Drake feels himself worry for his crime fighting partner when he sees it. Movement at the window of the labs. 

Bulba.

Within seconds he's at the scene of the crime, grabbing the intruder and saving the day. Easy peasy for the amazing Darkwing Duck.

"Too easy peasy..." he mutters. Maybe this is a decoy thief, maybe Launchpad is in trouble somewhere, maybe-

"Let! Me! Go!" the thief says and Drake finally looks at them. 

Maybe this is a little girl.

"Bulba sent a kid to do his dirty work?" Drake asks, not letting her go just yet 

"I'm not working for Bulba!" she spits at him. "I'm looking for my grandpa! Thaddeus Waddlemeyer!"

Waddlemeyer.

As Louie would say, "oh boy"

"Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" Drake asks. " _In Duckburg_?"

She pauses and stares at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" Gosalyn asks in surprised confusion.

"Well" he smiles. "not to toot my own horn but I am a brilliant detective and genius"

She rolls her eyes at him and yep, Drake can see why the boys like her. He can also see why Donald already loves her like ~~a daughter niece~~ family. 

"You're looking for Thaddeus" he repeats. "I'm looking for Bulba. Why don't you tell me what you know about the Ramrod and I won't call the cops on your break in?"

She eyes him suspiciously for a moment before shaking his hand. 

"Deal."

-

Launchpad is caring and generous and always buys too much at Hamburger Hippo. It's as easy as breathing to share it with the child his crime fighting partner has acquired in his absence.

-

"So you're saying you think-" Drake begins to recap.

"I know!" Gosalyn interrupts and it's all Launchpad can do not to laugh. She's a lot like Drake but he doesn't think either of them have noticed yet. 

"Right, right! You know" Drake corrects "that Bulba sent your grandfather to another dimension and plans to use the Ramrod to do the same to others. But the machine is unstable and Bulba would need a key and a code to work it."

"Exactly" Gosalyn says. "He has the key, but nobody knows the code except my grandpa"

She looks at the ground then, hiding her tears. 

"Hey" Drake says softly, patting her shoulder. "We'll find your family, don't worry"

"Promise?" Gosalyn asks, holding up her little finger to him, and Drake can never deny a kid.

"Pinkie promise" he says hooking his little finger with her's.

-

They get Gosalyn back to Duckburg before morning with a promise to keep her updated. She falls asleep on the drive back home, singing to herself as they speed along. 

"Wonder what song that is" Launchpad says but Drake shrugs. Donald only sings Della's lullaby to the boys, he doesn't really know any others. 

-

But then oddly enough, his boys are singing it too.

"Yellow, blue, red blue, green..." Dewey sings as he dries the dishes. 

"It's yellow, blue, red blue, purple" Huey corrects. "then green"

"No it's blue-purple again then green" Louie interjects from where he's stacking the dried dishes. 

Drake looks to Donald questioningly but he just shrugs. 

"Something their friend Gosalyn is teaching them I think" he explains around a yawn. Drake convinces him to take an early night and doesn't think much more of it.

-

Until it's all he can think about. Until he's facing the Ramrod, and Bulba has Gosalyn held hostage, and Launchpad has fallen, and he's looking at buttons. Coloured buttons. 

"Why must everything in my life be so colour coded?" he wonders briefly, thinking of the triplets.

Yellow, blue, red, purple, and green buttons stare back at him unanswering. 

If only they'd ever gotten the song right....

"Quit stalling Darkwing!" Bulba yells. "I know you have the code! Just enter it and noone gets hurt"

He wonders what happens if he gets it wrong. Will the machine explode? Will it take out all of Canard? Or just Bulba's hideout? 

Will Gosalyn be okay?

Before he can do anything too dangerous Launchpad bursts in and distracts Bulba, allowing him to free Gosalyn. 

They get away. 

For now.

-

"So we have the key and he has the Ramrod" Gosalyn surmises, holding the key proudly. 

Drake doesn't tell her they have the code. He doesn't know how to tell her that her beloved lullaby is a scientific code.

"What were the buttons like?" she asks excitedly. "Maybe we can figure the code out!"

"Oh you know" he says awkwardly, and Launchpad gives him a weird look. "Buttons. Numbers. Letters. Colours. I wasn't really paying attention-"

"Weren't paying attention?!!" Gosalyn explodes and yep, that was the wrong thing to say. 

"It was a high pressure situation-" he tries but she's already storming out of his hideout. 

"This is the only chance my grandpa has!" she yells before slamming the door. Launchpad again gives him a weird, almost suspicious look, before following her. 

-

Its hours before Gosalyn speaks to him again. 

"You said colours" is all she says and he sighs. That's confirmation enough to her. 

"Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too, blue, purple, and green, then the yellow." she sings softly. There's silence between them afterwards as they watch the sunlight fade from the day. 

"Let's go get your grandpa back" Drake says, fixing his hat. 

"Let's Get Dangerous"

-

Everything goes so right until it goes so, so wrong. Suddenly they're facing villains from Darkwing Duck, which is objectively very cool, but realistically very frightening.

Gosalyn stands at the control panel to the Ramrod searching different dimensions for her grandpa but he's nowhere to be found and the Ramrod grows more and more unstable with each second. 

Repeating what they've seen in Just Us Justice Ducks Launchpad and Drake throw Megavolt into Liquidator, effectively taking down the two of them. Launchpad turns to Quackerjack and Bushroot, nodding to his partner that he's got this. 

It frees Drake up to attack Bulba before he gets to Gosalyn. 

A move which places him in danger of being sucked into a portal and another dimension, his life flashing before his eyes. He can't stand to think of Donald losing another person, of Huey, Dewey, and Louie losing someone else from their lives. What if there's no Donald and HDL in the other dimensions? What if there are and they don't know him? Or they hate him? 

Bulba grins as he approaches Gosalyn. 

"I'll take that" he smirks, reaching for the key. 

Gosalyn bites his hand. 

"You stupid-" Bulbs yells as he draws back. He trips over and is sucked towards the portal, hanging onto Darkwing's cape to resist the pull. 

"She's not stupid" Drake defends. "She's spirited!" 

He kicks at Bulba until his grip loosens and he's pulled back into the Ramrod. Launchpad knocks the Fearsome Four in next. All that's left is for Gosalyn to find her grandfather and its mission successful.

"It's gonna blow" Gosalyn says. "There's a warning on screen, this is it. One more turn of the key could cause it to explode"

She looks to Drake for guidance and he really doesn't know the answer.

"Do it" he insists. "Check another dimension. We'll get you and your grandpa out of here safely"

She nods and tries the key but nothing happens. Again and again but the Ramrod refuses to power on again. 

"It's no use" Gosalyn says, tears streaming down her face. "he's really gone"

All Drake can do is pull her into a hug and comfort her while she cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing them into a situation: ohhh hoo hoo :)  
> Me writing them out of a situation: uh oh oh oh :(  
> Skdkkdkdkd I think? It's? Ok?? Aaaa I'm happy w this but also low-key embarrassed sjsjjsjs pls Lmk what you think!!! Have a great day xxx  
> Next chapter: adoption :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART THREE  
> I feel like arcs always have to be 3 parts is this a real thing or a me thing idk
> 
> Written on my phone yes but get this it's daytime and I have glasses on woah. Still probably has typos sjsjsjs sorry about that.  
> Enjoy!!!! xxx

It's late, but Drake can't sleep. He can't stop going over it all in his mind. Maybe he could have done something differently, tried harder, been better, and saved Waddlemeyer.

"I can hear you thinking" Donald mumbles without opening his eyes. "I know you like the night but its sleep time"

"Sorry" Drake says, pulling Donald closer. "I'm just thinking about Gosalyn and her grandpa"

Donald shakes himself awake properly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks but Drake shakes his head. They've discussed it and he knows, logically, he did all that he could. 

"I guess I just wish I could do more for her." he admits. "Even if she could just be here more often. She seems to like coming over"

"Mm" Donald mumbles. Drake knows he's not dismissing him, but rather considering what he wants to say next. "I have been thinking about that as well" he admits. 

"Her and the boys really get along" Drake smiles. 

"She's a good kid" Donald says. 

"I almost wish we could adopt her" they say in unison. Both freeze for a second. 

"The boat is cramped though" Drake says, but there's a hopeful tinge to his words. 

"We're saving up for an apartment anyway" Donald says, sounding equally hopeful. "I mean it's one more mouth to feed-"

"Being Darkwing Duck doesn't pay too badly" Drake says. They smile at each other.

"We'll have to discuss it with her and the boys" Donald says and Drake nods. He's too excited to sleep now though. 

-

"We have a. Well, an announcement? Or really a question?" Drake rambles. "I mean we've come to a decision but we wouldn't do it if you don't all approve. Because your feelings matter. You all matter. So we have a question-announcement...?" he tries. The nerves are evident in his voice. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gosalyn are gathered around the table and all give him a questioning look.

"We want to adopt Gosalyn" Donald says. Easier to get right to the point. 

"Really?!" Gosalyn asks. She's smiling, Drake notices with relief. She doesn't hate the idea. "Keen gear!"

"How are you gonna fit "Waddlemeyer Mallard Duck" on your hockey jersey?" Dewey asks. 

"Sounds like the coaches' problem" Gosalyn says with a shrug.

"So you're all okay with this idea? You like it?" Drake asks to clarify. He's met with four happy "Yes!" replies and he grins. 

"Also" Donald continues "We have something to tell you". He looks at Drake to continue. 

"I" Drake takes a breath. "I am Darkwing Duck"

"We know" the kids say. 

"You know Launchpad from work. Launchpad is always on the news with Darkwing. It's obvious" Huey points out.

"You're literally always singing your own theme song" Dewey says. "Which is pog but a major giveaway"

"I know a con when I see one" Louie adds casually.

"Nobody in the world could be as awkward as you are" Gosalyn says with a laugh. 

"That's fair" Donald says, laughing at Drake's surprise at their answers. 

"Also" Donald says, and the kids groan something about just wanting to play video games already. He smiles. "Drake wants to officially, legally, adopt you boys as well"

"Pog" Dewey says. "But how will I fit Dewey Duck Mallard on the cast sheet?"

"Director's problem" Gosalyn says.

"Anyway" Huey says "It would be your full name - Dewford Ding-GET OFF ME" he shouts as Dewey tackles him in an attempt to keep him from revealing his full name. 

"Your name is what?" Gosalyn laughs at the two of them. Two of her new brothers. She smiles.

"Huh" Louie says. "At this rate you might as well announce you're getting married"

At that everyone freezes.

"It would make the adoption process easier" Drake points out, not looking at Donald. 

"There's definitely tax benefits" Donald adds, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

"Can DJ Daft Duck perform at the wedding?" Dewey asks. 

-

They get Chinese takeaway to celebrate all the announcements of the day. 

"Welcome to the family Gos" Drake says while the others discuss what to watch. "I'm....I'm sorry we didn't find your grandpa but we'll keep looking"

"I know" Gosalyn says. "And you did keep your promise. You found me my family" she pulls a surprised Drake into a hug that he gladly returns. 

"Gooey" Dewey calls. "You're the deciding vote on what movie we watch"

"I am not going to be called Gooey" Gosalyn says as she follows him to the couch.

"It rhymes!" Dewey protests. "Gooey, Huey, Dewey, and Louie! It's perfect!"

"We have a brand" Louie agrees. "Congrats on joining Eewey Inc, Goo"

"This is terrible" Gosalyn deadpanned. "Terrible. I can't allow this to happen. Adoption cancelled. I am not Gooey"

"You get used to it" Huey smiles, passing her the popcorn. 

-

"I love you" Donald says, leaning into Drake's side. The kids all fell asleep during the movie and lie comfortably in their pillow fort for now. 

"I love you too" Drake says with a smile before kissing his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake takes nights off to suit my narrative 😌  
> GOOEY!; That joke nearly didn't make it so yes I rewrote the whole thing. I love my daughter Gooey jsjsjsjdjdjd  
> Engagement 🥺🥺🥺  
> Aaaa I loved this arc??? I have NEVER tried to write smth like this but it was fun!!!! Very stressful!!!!!!!  
> I plan to stick w the family for a while before they meet Scrooge !!! Feel free to suggest anything you wanna see in future chapters btw!!!  
> Lmk what you think!!! Have a great day ily xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by me realising the fic had 13 chapters which is unlucky. For the same reason I wanna post a new fic too bc otherwise I have 13 works on ao3.  
> No but really I didn't feel like I knew what to do with words and then realised there was 13 chapters and that spurred me to write a short thing ksksksks
> 
> Sad ? Sad in my fic? :0 yeah ! I didn't name must AuthorUnkind for nothing lmaooo. 
> 
> Carrying on the engagement from last chap owo
> 
> Anyway!!! Sorry for typos! Ily all sm!!! Enjoy!

He's engaged. He's engaged and he can hardly believe it. Sure, there's no ring on his finger, no fancy proposal story (with his luck it would have been a disaster anyway if one had been planned), but this morning Donald woke up engaged. 

He can hardly believe it. He never thought this day would come really, especially when he found himself ~~a single dad, no, an uncle alone~~ caring for three young children by himself when he was so young still. 

But Drake had come into his life and it was like dreams he didn't even know he'd had were coming true. 

There were so many people he wanted to tell. His friends of course, José, Panchito, Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie. They'd all be so happy for him. 

But his family too. Donald tried and failed not to let it hurt that he couldn't tell so many people this happy news. His parents. His uncle. His sister. 

Donald sighed. She would be so happy, teasing him, giving Drake a shovel talk, helping plan a wedding, nominating herself his "best man", definitely shoving cake in his face at an engagement party. 

"I miss you Dumbella" he said looking at the sunrise over the sea. "Wish you were here".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie it's only kinda sad. Ish? Idk lol Lmk what you think! Have a great day xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brains kinda going through it so idk if this will be like. Good. But hopefully.
> 
> Also?!! Over 100 kudos on this fic!!!!!! 🥺🥺🥺❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Thank you all so so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I started writing this bc I love this pairing but never expected so many other people to also like it!!!!!! Thank you so much for hits and kudos and comments!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> You know the deal, typed on my phone, sorry for typos, ilysm, enjoy!!! xxx

Rainy days on the marina were difficult with four active kids. 

Or really, three active kids and Louie, Drake supposed, as the youngest preferred to relax and watch TV. While his brothers and sister could be found running around and "adventuring" every day, Louie definitely liked to take his days off and have a break.

Today however, none of the children had much choice _but_ to watch TV. The rain bucketed down outside endlessly and so everyone was stuck indoors. Donald had taken the car to yet another job interview, otherwise Drake definitely would have packed them all into it and gone to Funso's for the day.

"There's nothing on" Dewey moaned, slumping against the coach. "I'm boooooored"

"There isn't even new Ottoman Empire episodes til tomorrow" Louie complained, slouching next to him. 

"You could read a book" Huey suggested, looking up from the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. 

"Ughhh" his brothers moaned again, causing Huey to role his eyes.

"Stay bored then" he retorted. 

"There's nothing new online either" Gosalyn said as she came into the room. "This sucks"

Bored children were dangerous children in Drake's experience. He needed to find something to do, fast. 

"C'mon" he muttered to himself. "You can deal with bored children, you're Darkwing Duck!"

Darkwing Duck. That was it.

"Well why don't we watch something else?" he suggested. "It's not new but none of you have seen it before! And it's action packed and full of adventure!"

That certainly had their attention. At 4 excited "yeah"s Drake ran to get his Darkwing Duck videos from his room.

-

"So you stole your name and costume from some old show?" Gosalyn asked, as Darkwing Duck raced across the screen.

"Less of the old please!" Drake said. "And no, he simply _inspired_ me"

"Inspired you to copy him" Gosalyn muttered to her brothers, making them laugh. 

-

"Wait so he turned himself into a plant?" Huey clarified. 

"Yes and now he can communicate with plants and get their help" Drake elaborated.

"Is that even scientifically possible?" Huey asked, making note of something in his JWG. "Because it doesn't sound scientifically possible"

-

"Why are the special effects so bad?" Louie asked.

"It was made like, a million years ago" Dewey replied. "If they remade them they'd have better CGI"

-

"Wait so do other superheroes have TV shows?". Dewey asked. 

"There's a Gizmoduck comic book but I think it's unlicensed" Huey said. "There's also a Gizmoduck toy range and cereal!"

"Darkwing Duck had more than just toys and cereal" Drake pointed out. "But no" he answered Dewey's questions "I'm the only one with a TV show"

"You're the only one who copies a TV show" Gosalyn said.

"They should make one about the Paperinik" Louie said. "That'd be cool"

"Oh true!" Dewey agreed, jumping up on the couch. "They could show his fighting the Evronians! And working with Xadhoom! And-"

"But where would they source the information?" Huey interrupted. "A lot of that is just stories with no evidence"

"They could ask him" Drake said, standing up to stretch. He couldn't believe how easily he used to sit through Darkwing Duck marathons without getting stiff. Maybe he really was getting old.

"But nobody knows who he is" Gosalyn pointed out. "There's rumours he had a friend in Duckburg but nobody knows who"

"It's your Uncle Donald" Drake said calmly, gathering the wrappers from sweets they'd been eating. 

"UNCLE DONALD KNOWS PK?"

"No" Drake smiled. "Your Uncle Donald _is_ PK"

"WHAT-?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing "Gosalyn came into the room": wait where the fudge were you  
> What's that? A hint to a Darkwing Duck remake? Like a movie? A movie a certain superhero could be in? :O!!!
> 
> I have recently started the duck avenger comics they're brilliant!!!
> 
> Sjjsjd I think that's just a funny place to end it lmao up to interpretation what happens next.
> 
> Ok that was fun!! Lmk what you think and have a great day!!!! xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this nearly done last night and LOST IT COMPLETELY 😭😭 so take 2!!
> 
> Appearance of ✨Actor Drake✨ honestly where's his EGOT? 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, hope you enjoy, have a great day! xxx

"Hey Don, can we talk for a minute?" Drake asks. He's nervous and Donald has no idea why.

"Of course" Donald says, getting up from where he's helping Dewey with his maths. "Dewey, try the next question okay, and don't copy from your brothers. I'll know if you do"

Dewey nods, giving the most innocent look he can as Donald and Drake head up to the deck.

"You can copy my homework for 2 months allowance" Louie says the second they're gone.

"1 month and I won't tell how you cheated your history essay" Dewey bargains, both of them ignoring Huey's disapproving look.

-

"I got a tip about a new acting job" Drake says, beaming with excitement. "It's a lead part! I mean I've only done stunt double work before but they want someone to do their own stunts apparently, and it's perfect, I know I can do it!!"

"What's the movie?" Donald asks, smiling at Drake's contagious excitement.

"It's Darkwing Duck! They're making a DARKWING DUCK MOVIE!" Drake exclaims, practically yelling with excitement. 

"And you're auditioning to play...who?" Donald teases. "Megavolt?"

"Oh ha ha" Drake deadpans but his excitement soon returns. "Can you imagine Donnie, me as Darkwing Duck! On TV! Inspiring children everywhere to get back up and fight when they're knocked down! Me! Helping them see they can do anything!"

"It sounds amazing" Donald says. "And you're perfect for the part!"

"I even already have a costume!" Drake grins. 

"Pity you can't put "Literally Darkwing Duck" on your résumé" Donald laughs and Drake joins. "So when are auditions?"

"That hasn't been announced just yet, everything is mostly rumour so far" Drake admits. "But there is one thing confirmed. One teeny tiny detail...." he says squeezing his fingers together to show how small the issue is.

"What? Does it film halfway around the world or something?"

"No, no! Nothing like that! It films in Duckburg!" Drake says. "But it's in...Well it's being made by...." Drake struggles to tell him

"McDuck Studios" Donald fills in. "It's the only studio in town"

"I won't do it if you don't want me to" Drake says. "I completely understand you want nothing to do with McDuck"

"I think you should go for it" Donald says quietly. "It's a huge opportunity, for you and for Darkwing Duck." 

"If you're sure" Drake says hopefully

"Definitely" Donald assures him, and Drake knows when he's hiding his feelings so he knows he's being completely honest right now. "Besides, being a big star will help pay for the big fancy wedding I deserve" he teases, making Drake laugh.

"Oh yes the one with only 5 star food and a huge party and then a honeymoon a million miles away from the chaos of this houseboat" Drake laughs.

"Speaking of the chaos" Donald laughs, "we better check on the kids before they hotwire the boat to get out of school tomorrow"

-

"Dewey" Donald says checking over his work. "This is Louie's work"

"LOUIE COPIED GOSALYN'S OLD HISTORY ESSAY" Dewey says, pointing at his brother.

"Stop trying to change the subject" Donald says. "We'll do it again together okay? Louie you can redo your history homework too. I'm sure Gosalyn would love to help you work on it for real this time" he adds, stopping Gosalyn in her tracks as she tries to sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps Donald on the head* this dude can fit so much angst in it
> 
> *Stares at Drake* actually so can you 👀
> 
> I! Like this chapter I mean I hate that I had to write it out TWICE but such is life and since it changed a little this is the closest to me editing we'll ever be XD 
> 
> Lmk what you think! Have a great day! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sjdjjdjdjd this feels so silly but I like it!!! 
> 
> Lmk what you think and feel free to suggest anything for future chaps maybe 👉👈 I have a few ideas but if there's anything u wanna see say so and we'll see how it goes :D
> 
> I've never proofread anything and it shows smdmmsjs
> 
> Have a great day xxx


End file.
